Epines
by Merry Moca
Summary: Je veux que tous puissent vivre la vie qu'ils veulent. C'est pour ça que je sacrifie un peu de mon sang, un peu de moi.


Je veux que tous puissent vivre la vie qu'ils veulent.

C'est pour ça que je sacrifie un peu de mon sang, un peu de moi.

C'est pour eux, pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression d'être seulement du bétail.

Et pour qu'ils puissent croire aux paroles de Yu.

Yu l'impulsif. Yu le colérique. Yu au grand cœur.

Le garçon qui souhaite plus que tout que nous sortions tous, et exterminer les vampires par la suite. Le seul qui pense à un futur en dehors de cet endroit.

Alors, moi qui avait perdu tout espoir, je me sacrifie pour que eux en ai, qu'ils croient aux doux rêves que leur promet, ou plutôt défends, Yu.

C'est pourquoi je combats ma répulsion quand je croise se noble, que je lui offre un sourire éclatant.

Que je viens chez lui.

Que je le laisse planter ses crocs immenses dans mon cou.

Que je le laisse me retirer petit à petit mon sang et ma vie.

Parce que je me réveille toujours dans se cauchemar qu'est devenu ma vie. Et que je souhaite, au fond de moi, que tout prenne fin.

Même si ce soir là est particulièrement terrifiant.

Parce que tout du long, Ferid m'a parlé de Yu. Il ne l'avait aperçu que l'espace de 2 minutes, et le voilà près à en faire un casse-croute comme il le considère.

Et cela, je ne pouvais l'accepter.

Je me tais pendant qu'il décrit comment je lui suis utile, fidèle, louant ma gentillesse, mais qu'il me faudrait une petite pause.

Et que pour cette durée, il me fallait un remplaçant.

Yuichiro.

Non.

Il est le pilier sur lequel repose les rêves des enfants d'un jour pouvoir vivre à l'air libre, en dehors de ces quatre murs maudits.

Comme des êtres vivants. Retrouver leur enfance volée au profit de bas instincts.

Il ne faut pas qu'il le touche.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fais pour l'énerver, mais quand je repris connaissance, j'étais devant la devanture du manoir du noble. Le cou couvert de mon sang.

La tête tournante, le pas trainant, je me dirige vers le 'chez-nous' actuel, mon trésor bien dissimulé sur moi. Avant ma prise de sang, j'avais chipé deux-trois trucs intéressant.

Mon plan est en marche.

J'arrive devant les silhouettes endormis de ma famille à même le sol. Seul celle de Yu est encore éveillée et adossée au mur.

Il m'accueil avec son habituel ton acide, mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, au fond. Notamment à cause de la large tache rouge sur mon cou.

Mais quelque chose me fait peur dans son discours : il perd tout espoir dans cet avenir brillant.

Et pire, il veut lui aussi marchander sa vie avec les vampires. Une de mes hantises. Je dois bien être fatigué. Je lui remonte le moral comme je peux.

Lui fait sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

Lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il nous promet.

Et je pleure.

Parce que je me rends compte que peut être je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici. Pour les sauver eux.

Que je ne les verrais plus jamais.

Et j'en suis heureux.

Heureux de me sacrifier et de mourir un jour pour eux. Parce que comme cela, j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose. D'œuvrer dans l'ombre pour quelque chose de plus grand, près à éclater au grand jour.

Mais je dois être au bord de l'épuisement si je m'épanche autant devant mon frère.

Je fais passer ça pour une blague.

Il fait semblant d'y croire.

Et on discute de notre plan.

XXX

« Epée »

De sombres ronces épineuses jaillissent de la poignée pour se planter dans la chaire tendre de ma main.

Du sang s'en écoule, alimentant la lame rougeoyante du sabre.

Mon fardeau depuis quatre ans.

Je ne suis plus humain, et cette végétation des ténèbres me le rappel à chaque fois qu'elle éclot.

Me rappel dans la douleur ma promesse faite à un être cher à mon cœur.

Celle de te protéger, Yu.

Là où je suis les ténèbres habillées dans un habit immaculé, tu es l'ange entouré d'ombres.

Là ù se trouve la lumière se cache toujours une part plus sombre pour la suivre.

C'est ce que nous sommes.

C'est ce que nous avons toujours été.

Mais aujourd'hui plus qu'avant.

Alors que tes yeux émeraudes doivent briller plus que le plus puissant des feus, embrasant tes nouveaux camarades de la flamme du combat et de la vie, mes yeux saphirs sont plus que jamais éteints et vides.

Nous retrouverons nous un jour ?

Surement, Yu, surement.

Parce que la faucheuse passe partout pour occire les braves.

Et que je suis devenu l'un de ces fidèles laquais.

Cette voie que j'emprunte, pavée de destructions et de souffrances, je ne l'ai pas choisit.

Mais je ne me contente pas de la subir.

Parce qu'elle me permet de réaliser mon souhait.

Alors je laisse ces cordes épineuses m'enlacer et me tirer vers les abysses, petit à petit, me noyant dans l'eau sombre.

Pour te permettre de t'élancer dans le ciel, libre comme un oiseau. Vis, Yu.

Vis la vie que je n'aurais jamais.

Vis pour nous deux.


End file.
